Valgora (D20 Modern Campaign Setting)/United Allied States
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ The United Allied States, known throughout the world as the Allied West, is the democratically founded coalition of countries who share similar ideologies and outlooks. Notable Cities The former great urban centers, most predominantly London, New York, Toronto, and Paris, have fallen into war zones with areas being ruled by gangs and warlords. The little that remains of a working military and government has fallen back to the United Allied States' capital of Stockholm, which has prevented that city from experiencing the world's decay. ;”Safe” Cities :Cities rated with a survival rate of over 50% *Anchorage, USA *Dublin, Ireland *Glasgow, Scotland *Helsinki, Finland *Milan, Italy *Nashville, USA *Oslo, Norway *Stockholm, Sweden *Tampa, USA *Winnipeg, Canada ;”Locked” Cities :Cities rated with a survival rate below 50% *Chicago, USA *London, United Kingdom *Los Angeles, USA *Madrid, Spain *New York, USA *Orlando, USA *Ottawa, Canada *Rome, Italy *St. Louis, USA *Toronto, Canada Other Notable Locations Though the larger metropolis urban areas do house the majority of the population, numerous ventures are handled in the rural regions to prevent interference from gangs and war lords and to facilitate survival should nuclear war erupt. ;Copenhagen, Denmark State Capital :The Denmark political movement for secession from the parliament and alliance with the Soviet League has been continuously gaining support, and could come to pass within the next few years. This has left the city of Copenhagen as ground zero of a staunch and heated debate that, as of yet at least, has remained non-violent. ;Iqaluit, Nunavut Capital :Capital of the Indian region of Nunavut, formerly of Canada but now its own separate member state. This small nomadically built city is home to a population that agrees that the world is beyond saving, and as such have slowly began a political isolationist movement and made sure that they are not thought of as a target by any type of military. There rural location and lack of threat to any other government will insure their survival. However, they have recently discovered something in the arctic north, and it has made them a much more spiritually powerful and mystic people, though very few are aware of this change. ;Paducah, Kentucky Backwoods :This small micropolitian area of 100,000 individuals is the nearest city of it’s size to its member state’s major nuclear warhead production facility: USEC. As such, it could become a hot zone for infiltration, but is also home to well-prepared citizens. A large portion of the city’s underground has been developed into a super-bunker in case of bombing or nuclear attack. ;Ullapool, Scottish Highlands :This small coastal village of 1,000 residents is also the home of many members of the Allied States shadow government, who meet in a secluded safe bunker near the village. The intelligence services of the states operate from here, though very few are aware of that fact. As such, numerous spies and infiltrators may eventually pass through town to report to their superiors. National Politics Each member state still clings to some bureaucratic methods from their days as independent nations. As such, on local levels from one member state to the next, the titles and area-of-influence for each lower and middle level leader may vary greatly. However, on a federal level, the unification of the countries has resulted in a streamlined representation for each member. Every state has four elected officials known as Governors who then becomes a member of the Allied Parliament. This parliament then decides on laws and has the final say on whether the country will go to war or not. Much to the chagrin of the member states whose countries had no royalty, there is also a Royal Court made up of the royal families who formerly ruled some states. These individuals are mostly just morale-based figureheads, but may be advisors to members of parliament (or members of parliament themselves). Current Political Topics Nunavut’s Secession As mentioned earlier, the populace of Nunavut has for a long time isolated itself from the rest of the world. Over time, they have gave little to the United Allied States economically speaking, but made sure to take all the money the parliament would provide them. Not that they necessarily needed it, but because they wanted someone to take notice. Eventually, another politician did and brought it up in parliament. The Nunavut Governors quickly agreed and pushed forth for Secession. Of all the secession movements, theirs is the only one with near-universal support. Denmark’s Secession Cultural and Geographical Isolation from the Allied States and a shared ideology with the Soviet League has slowly created a split Denmark with allegiance divided among the two super-powers. This is the most hotly debated topic in the senate and in Denmark, and will surely not be met by an answer suitable to all parties. The United Soviet League has already presented the state-level government of Denmark plans for the country to join the league, and tensions are high. United States Secession A underground movement with the least support, the proponents of American secession have many personal reasons to fight for said goal. Americans have always had a huge sense of patriotic pride, and their location across the ocean from the country’s seat of power and most other member states has prevented as large of a cultural mix up as other states. The most pressing issue, however, is the parliament’s refusal to attack the Empire of Japan after their annexation of Hawaii. The parliament states it was because Hawaii willingly joined the Empire for ethnic and cultural reasons, but Americans are unforgiving. Culture of UAS It is hard to describe any one singular cultural “identity” for the United Allied States. The numerous small former-country states that make up the states each have vivid histories that have developed their people uniquely. Much of the old “European Melting Pot” of blended culture can be seen here. The regions with the most singular identity are usually the ones who are most isolated from the rest, which has resulted in Nunavut’s independence, Denmark’s longing to ally with those they feel more familiar with, and the United States’ clinging to a previously over-blown egotistical belief in their country. ---- Back to Ogres Wiki → Valgora → Valgora (D20 Modern Campaign Setting) Category:Browse Category:Valgora Setting Category:Valgora Country Category:Homebrew